Last Minute Feelings
by Stella the Hedgehog
Summary: I'm free now. Free from my brothers and free from who I thought was me. And I owe it all to her. [ChazzAlexis OneShot]


A/N: After a long day full of homework and annoying boys asking me for the answer key to the homework worksheet I made for science (dont even ask :P ) it's nice to unwind. And what better way to unwind then to torture Yu-Gi-Oh GX characters in fanfictions? They're like dolls, only 100 times better (giggles) So here's a minific with just some random feelings thrown out for AlexisChazz.

O.o

I don't know how it happened. One minute I was sitting on the little thing that the lighthouse is on, and the next I was spilling all my secrets to Alexis Rhodes. Not like I planned to or anything. Okay, so maybe I did. I have no clue what I thought up until I realized that I do love her, and always will. Before I came to this realization, my mind was just blank.

I guess this whole madness started with my older brothers, Slade and Jagger, the leaders of the political and financial worlds. They've depended on me for a long time to become the leader of the dueling world. They bought me my first deck and shipped me off to Duel Academy. But the truth is, I don't really like dueling.

Anyway, ever since that day, I've had to struggle to prove myself to them, and always be the best. That Slifer-slacker broke my chain of wins time and time again, so I guess I can never really rule the dueling world. Jaden is truly one of the best duelists I've ever met.

The night that it all happened, I got a call from Slade. He told me that he had some new and improved cards for me. I tried to make it clear that I'm not interested. I don't even like dueling! The only thing I cared about was getting an education, possibly thinking about college. But of course, Slade told me that I needed the new cards, to be the best, to be somebody.

I just hung up the telephone. I was so disguisted with myself. I went over to my bed and looked at my cards. _Do I really need these,_ I thought, _to be the best?_ I knew I never would be the best, not with Jaden at the school, and even if he wasn't here, there would always be someone better, someone who could beat me. Alexis. Zane. Bastion. But all I could think was that I had to keep dueling, to be who my brothers wanted me to be. I was never really _me._

I don't know what came into my mind, but all I knew was that I was thinking about this too much. I needed to focus on something else to clear my head. So I walked down to the docks where the lighthouse is. I just sat there for a while, watching the waves. In a way, they made me think of myself. Being pulled one way and then being pulled the other. Pulled between who my brothers wanted me to be, and me. What I wanted to do, and my dreams. And it seemed like my brothers would always be the stronger and that I didn't have a chance to pursue what I wanted.

"Chazz?" a voice whispered. "What are you doing out here?" I turned, and almost fell into the water. It was Alexis.

"What do you care, Alexis?" I didn't have my usual grouchy tone, I was just too devastated and too exhausted.

"Well," Alexis said thoughtfully, "If there's something wrong I might be able to help you." I was in complete shock. She could never hope to understand the pain I was going through.

"You can't help me. You wouldn't understand about my brothers." I muttered. I could feel myself blushing; no one at Duel Academy really talks to me, or cares what I have to say. No one ever really cared for me like Alexis did that night.

"Let me try." Alexis pushed gently.

"Where do I begin?" I said, frustrated. "My brothers are pushing me into dueling - which I hate. They expect me to be the best - I have to beat everyone. Ever since they started planning thier world domination..." my voice cracked as I started crying. I was suprised that I could tell her all this stuff and not feel stupid. Alexis had a very calming prescence.

"You duel very well for someone who has no interest in it." she commented, putting a firm hand on my shoulder. "What is it that you want to do with your life?"

"I've never really thought about that." I admitted. "I've put all my time and energy into dueling."

"Just remember Chazz," Alexis said seriously, "There are a lot of things you could do, things that you would like and be good at. You can't let your brothers keep you chained down. You need to do something that you can enjoy."

"What can I do, Alexis? I'm scared to stand up to them. I do what they tell me to."

"Tell them that you're not dueling anymore." Alexis said. "And if they have a problem with it, they can talk to me." She raised her chin in defiance.

Timidly, I turned and hugged her. She accepted me with open arms. "No one...no one has ever taken the time to really talk to me before." I stammered.

"I'm not like everybody." Alexis replied simply, pulling me closer to her. My head came up just past her shoulder. "Chazz, you should leave." she stammered. "We could talk to Chancellor Shepard in the morning and arrange a flight to the mainland..."

"S-sure, Alexis." The truth was, I wasn't sure now. I didn't like dueling, true, but I felt reluctant to leave her arms.

"But you have to promise me something, Chazz."

"Hm?"

"You need to keep writing to me..." Alexis blushed.

"Of course. Every chance I get." I vowed. And quickly, I leaned into seal my promise with a kiss.

Alexis pulled away after a moment that seemed to last forever. "It almost seems a shame to part...I love you, Chazz." she admitted, burying her face in my shoulder.

"I love you too, Alexis."

O.o

Read and review please!


End file.
